Junk Boys
by Ashura Akuma
Summary: Hakkai n Gojyo are forming up a band and guess who the other two members are... pls read to find out... Gomen cos' I suck at sumaries Chapter 5 FINALLY updated!
1. The beginning

Hi minna-san, just thought of this idea one fine day while daydreaming away so I wrote it with **Kazuki-san**. Hope you all enjoy it.

This is the 2nd revised version make after some mistakes pointed out by **UltraM2000-san. **Honto Arigatou... I will work on the Sanzo language soon. Gomen about the 'u' thingie... seem like I am too used to shorthand. Anyway I have already change it. Sank you.

Anyway my DVDs I ordered from the net went missing for a month cos' I gave the wrong address to the person...hw stupid am I ...Sheesh... (slapped forehead). Sob~ Sob~ I want my Trigun and Yu Yu Hakusho DVDs...Wails~

Kazuki: I understand. I think I would cry...hehe

Ashura: Ya...(sobs louder) Sniff...Sniff...

Hakkai: There you go... (hands Ashura his handkerchief)

Ashura: Arigatou Hakkai-san...aaa...smell nice.... (blows nose and hands it back to Hakkai)

Hakkai : Are??? You can keep it... (sweatdropped)

Sanzo: Dirty girl...ch..

Goku: Ashura is a dirty girl (singing behind Sanzo's back)

Ashura: Urusai!!!!! (Thwacks paper fan on Goku's head)

Hakkai: Maa...maa...

Gojyo: Hahaha... hit harder...

Sanzo: Baka...

Goku: Sanzo!!!! Ashura chan hit me!!!

Sanzo: Urusai!! Don't complain to me.. go tell your new keeper.. Kazuki

Goku: Ka chan...Ashura chan hit me...(sobs)

Kazuki: Poor little Goku...daijoubu.. I 'll borrow Sanzo's gun and....*click*

Ashura: What are you doing, Kazuki?! (jumping around avoiding her shots)

Kazuki: Hehe...anyway Minna, don't bother about us here... just carry on with the fic... enjoy... (continues to shoot aimlessly)

Warnings: Too much 'ch'. Haha...

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Saiyuki (Damn!). They are solely properties of Minekura Kazuya sensei. And o yes we DO NOT own the characters Yuki, Sasame, Zorro, Sanji and Seighart (Damn! Damn!) This fic is written solely out of interest and too much daydreaming. ^_~

=================================================================================

**Part 1 -The Beginning**

"Teme…" shouted a very frustrated Gojyo as he threw his drumsticks against the wall. 

~Flashback~ 

"Ja, we are going to join the other band as we think it has a better prospective than this. At least that band had been signed up by Tower Records Company." The maroon haired guy smirked. 

"Kougaiji is correct. Gomenasai." Yaone bowed apologetically at the two guys in front of him. 

"I say, Gojyo and Hakkai, I don't think this band will be any big at this rate that we are going. Give it up." Kougaiji laughed sarcastically. 

"Kougaiji, you…" shouted the redhead angrily as he tried to leap forward and punched Kougaiji. But before he could do that, he was stopped by Hakkai grabbing on his fist," Let them do whatever they want. We don't need band members like that. We play for our love of music and not for money." Hakkai said calmly, his voice quiet and serious. And he released his handgrip on Gojyo's fist. 

"Hakkai, don't you regret this." Kougaiji said harshly, trying to force a smile. He then walked to the door and signaled Yaone to follow. "Gomenasai." Yaone apologized for the umpteen times before she left. 

~End of Flashback~ 

It had been a week since their bass and lead singer left the band. They had tried almost every music pubs looking for suitable new members but to no avail. A frustrated Gojyo threw his drumsticks against the wall and pounded his fist against the wall, "It's not going to end like this." 

"Yare yare desu ne, I guess we will have to continue finding. At this rate you have been hitting my room wall, I am either going to get a complain from my neighbours or the wall is going to crack soon." Hakkai smiled, leaning against the window sill. Seeing his smile, Gojyo calmed down and slumped down in a chair, "I guess we have no choice. Damn that Kougaiji and Yaone." He cursed. 

Hakkai began to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" Gojyo asked curiously, taking a peep into the hallway. 

"Going for a walk." Hakkai replied with a wave of goodbye and closed the door after him. 

**********

It was a hot afternoon. The streets were filled with people of all sorts. The working people were rushing for their lunch, couples were dating and the school kids were hanging out in the arcade, along the streets and fast food restaurant. Hakkai was in the midst of the crowd, lost in his own thoughts, walking and walking without any leads where to go. _Yaone, why did you have to go? I thought we were good friends and great band mates? Or Kougaiji meant more to you than our so many years of friendship?_

Without realizing that a man who was scribbling something on a piece of paper, approaching him in the opposite direction, they bumped into each other almost sending each other flying back. "Itai." Hakkai winced. "Ch." Came the reply from the other man. 

"Gomenasai. I am not watching where I was walking." Hakkai bowed apologetically and reached out his hand to help the other man up. The other man slapped away his hand refusing any help, stood up on his own and dusted his clothes. "Daijoubu ka?" Hakkai asked again, quite surprised with the blonde stranger's cold attitude. "Ch." the man said again, ignoring Hakkai's question. With that he walked away without saying a word. 

Hakkai noticed a piece of paper and a pass lying on the floor. "Hey mister, you dropped something…" His voice trailed off as he turned around and found no sight of the stranger. "He sure disappears fast." He smiled and ran his hand through his soft dark brown hair while holding the piece of paper and the pass that he found with the other hand, "Mmm…Solitude…" He said softly after studying its contents. "Genjo Sanzo…Pierre Carte Restaurant…" he whispered. 

************

"Hey Hakkai, do you really think that guy is the one that we are looking for? I mean you don't even hear him sing before you know." Gojyo asked standing in front a very posh restaurant entrance. He was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt underneath with its top few collars unbuttoned. He had refused to wear a tie despite Hakkai continuous nagging before they came out. The bespectacled brunette that he was talking to was wearing a dark navy suit with a blue shirt matched with a black tie. Both of them looked very outstanding from the rest, attracting a few 'wow' from some ladies the moment they stepped out of Hakkai's car. 

"Good evening, Sirs. My name is Goh, the manger for this restaurant. Can I help you?" A guy behind the reception asked. 

"Yes. We have made a reservation for two at 7pm." Hakkai replied politely. "Chotto matte kudasai." Goh opened the reservation book and ran his fingers through today reservation list. 

"Yes, you had made a reservation for two persons." Goh said after a minute. "Please follow me, Mr. Cho and Mr. Sha." He said politely, extending his left arm out in the direction to the main dining area as he ushered Hakkai and Gojyo to a table at the window view, which showed the whole night city view. "Enjoy your dinner, Sirs. Takako will bring the menus shortly." He then signaled a black shoulder length hair girl at the bar side to come over. With that he bowed and walked off. 

"Mmm… it is not a bad idea to come here for dinner after all." Hakkai smiled and put his hands under his chin admiring the whole night city view from where he was sitting. _I always wanted to bring you here for dinner. But it was too late now, Kanan._ His emerald eyes shone with a certain cool sadness. 

"Hakkai, you alright?" Asked a concerned Gojyo when he noticed how quiet Hakkai was. 

"I am fine." Hakkai snapped out of his thoughts and forced a smile. "So what shall we order?" He quickly changed the subject before Gojyo could ask him anything. 

Knowing that the brunette did not want to talk about it, the redhead did not probed further. "How about ordering that lady over there for me?" Gojyo asked cheekily, pointing to a lady dressed in red, sitting all alone sipping away her red wine at his 9 'o' clock direction. 

"Gojyo!" A frown marred Hakkai's forehead. "Can you stop being a hentai yarou for once?" Hakkai shook his head and smiled. 

"I can't help it, Hakkai. I'm a pure, hot blooded man!" Gojyo shrugged his shoulders as he said, flashing Hakkai a cheeky smile. "Besides, girls just love me! Probably because I am cool looking, handsome and…" 

"And you are the most hentai person I've ever seen. You can't even sit for a minute near a woman without making a pass at her!" Hakkai interrupted and let out a soft chuckle. The things that his pal did always fascinated him, especially when it came to women. 

"Teme...Hakkai…are you looking for a fight with me?" Gojyo glared at the brunette sitting in front of him who was still smiling. 

Hakkai laughed out softly. "Tsk…tsk…you know very well that you can't win me, Gojyo." Hakkai pushed his spectacles as he said.

"Nani?? Why you…." The redhead protested, showing his fist to his companion.

Then suddenly, they were interrupted by loud sounds of applause .The center of attraction was a tall, blonde bishounen dressed in black suit carrying a violin walking up the small stage. "That's him." Hakkai told Gojyo excitedly.

"Huh? A violinist?" Hakkai, we are supposed to be looking for a guitarist or lead singer." Gojyo raised an eyebrow and asked in bewilderment.

"Hai, I know, and my sixth sense tell me that he is perfect for the lead singer role. And it wouldn't be bad to have a violinist in the band too." Hakkai answered, giving Gojyo his usual smile.

_No…not that smile again._ Hakkai had his way to get the things done the way that he wanted. Gojyo ignored that smile and turned to study the blonde violinist. 

"Gojyo… you still haven't told me whether or not you approve..." Hakkai asked innocently. He knew Gojyo would eventually agree with his ideas. 

"Okay, do what you want." Gojyo hung his head in defeat. Soon they were serenaded by sounds of beautiful music coming from the stage. Even Gojyo seem to be captivated by this music.

"He is kakkoi ne." They overheard the lady beside their table commented. "Hai. I come here every night just to see him play his violin." The other lady replied excitedly.

"Sirs, can I please take your order now?" A black hair girl asked politely.

"Hai. I will have a scotch fillet please." Hakkai said and looked up at the waitress, adjusting his spectacles.

Takako blushed, "Do you like it raw, medium or well done, Sir?" She asked as she scribbled the order on her small notebook.

"Mmm…medium done please." Hakkai smiled as he closed the menu book.

She scribbled something in the notebook, turned to Gojyo and asked, "How about you, Sir?"

"Mmm… what time do you knock off work tonight?" Gojyo winked. "Would you like to go for a midnight movie with me?" Gojyo placed his palm on the waitress soft white hand as he asked, flashing her his drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Are?" Takako blushed delicately.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai raised an eyebrow and rolled up his eyes. "That's why I said that you can't even sit still with a woman within five centimeters of your circumference without extending your hands!"

"Hai. Hai. I will have a lamb steak and a bottle of the best red wine you have here." Gojyo put on his best smile and removed his hand.

"That will be all, Sirs?" Takako asked for the last time, blushing hotly.

"Ermm…can I ask you something about that guy playing the violin?" Hakkai asked politely, pointing his hand at the blonde violinist.

"Oh you mean, Sanzo sama." Takako replied with a certain interest in her voice. "What would you like to know?" Takako asked smilingly. 

Gojyo sweatdropped. _Sanzo sama. That's a bit too much to address a person._ "Oneechan, so he works here everyday?" Gojyo asked out of curiosity. 

"Sanzo sama is a very quiet person. He comes and goes, as he pleases. He seldom spoke to the other staff here but then all of the female staff are big fans of him. When he performs, the restaurant will be fully booked. Women will flocks here just to get a look at him. Men are jealous of him because he attracts all the women in the restaurant..." Takako blabbered on. 

"Ano...he's a musician?" Hakkai interrupted Takako. 

Takako pondered for a moment, "Mmm… so far I have seen him play the piano and violin. He plays both very well." 

*********** 

"Arigatou, Takako san." Hakkai smiled as he signed on the bill. 

"Iie, it's my pleasure to serve the two of you." Takako blushed and shifted her feet uncomfortably. 

"How about considering a date with me then?" Gojyo winked as he cornered Takako against the table attracting a few glances from the other side tables' guests. 

"Etto…" Takako could feel her cheeks burning hot. 

"Gojyo, let's go." Hakkai sighed and grabbed Gojyo by the collar, dragging him to the exit. 

************ 

"Hakkai, why do we have to wait here? It's freezing cold out here. Brrrr…." Gojyo whined as he hugged himself tightly. 

"Because we are waiting for someone…" Hakkai voice trailed off when his eyes caught sight of a certain blonde with a scowling face who had just walked out of the restaurant. He smiled and waved at him. The blonde gazed disinterestedly at them and walked away in the other direction. 

"Who does he think he is?!" Gojyo said angrily. "Hakkai, I think we will…Are?" Gojyo turned and found that his emerald eyes' friend had already ran after the unfriendly blonde. He let out a sigh and ran after him. 

"Konbawa, Sanzo san." Hakkai greeted casually. 

_How in the world did he know my name? _Nevertheless, Sanzo replied with a 'ch'. 

"Still remember me? The one that bumped into you yesterday?" Hakkai smiled. 

_As if I would remember you._ "No." Sanzo replied coldly without even giving it a second thought. 

"Oh, you don't." Hakkai said sadly. "Anyway, here is the stuff you dropped yesterday." And he handed the pass and piece of paper to Sanzo. 

Sanzo snatched the stuffs from him and said flatly, "Is that all?" 

_Not even a word of thank you. _Gojyo eyed the blonde with very much dislike. 

"Ano…gomen…I can't help but take a look at what is written in that piece of paper. And I must say they are great." Hakkai's radiant smile appeared again. "We are looking for a lead singer for our band and I am wondering if you could try it out." He pleaded. "And I have already filled in the melody for the lyrics that you had written. Here is the MD. We will be playing it tomorrow." Hakkai slipped a small black diskette into Sanzo's coat pocket. 

_What did he think he was doing?_ A pair of violet enigmatic eyes glared at the brunette as he slipped the MD into his pocket and let out another 'ch'. 

Gojyo twitched at the mention of another 'ch'. _Is 'ch' all he could answer?_ He was trying to keep his cool for Hakkai's sake but he wondered when his patience would reach its limit today. 

"We will be performing at LIVEHOUSE tomorrow. I hope you can turn up." Hakkai insisted, trying his best to put on his usual smile despite Sanzo's cold attitude. 

"I don't have time for this stupid thing. Go bother someone else. Ch." Sanzo shoot a cold stare at Hakkai and Gojyo and began to walk away, disappearing into the dimly lighted street. 

"Hakkai, I can't believe that you are going to ask that kind of @#$%* guy to be our lead singer!!!!" Gojyo exclaimed, letting out his anger all in one go. 

"Maa…maa…." Hakkai smiled. "I wonder if he will turn up." Hakkai's glasses glinted under the moonlight. 

************ 

Back at his home, Sanzo threw his violin case on the floor and slumped into his couch. He fumbled into his coat pocket and took out a cigarette, lit it and began to inhale the addictive nicotine into his blood streams and exhaling it with pleasure. Then he walked to the kitchen, took out a can of beer from his refrigerator and began to pour it down his throat. Sanzo felt so much better now. It had become a routine for him since the death of his sensei, the only one that he respected and admired the most. 

Sanzo took his coat off and threw in onto the couch. Suddenly, a small disk that had dropped out of his coat caught his attention. He picked up the disk and studied it. "Baka." With that, he threw the disk into the dustbin. 

Owari~ 

Next chapter: Will Sanzo go??? Can he sing??? 

====================================================================

Ashura: If any of you out there had my DVDs delivered to your house, surrender or else *click*

Kazuki: Just gave her back if not she will go crazie... 

Sanzo: Ignore them. Just review... *click* 

Hakkai: Yare yare desu ne... 

Goku: Mou Sanzo...Hara etta...

BANG

Gojyo: Teme Sanzo, what do you think you are doing???!!!!

Ashura/Kazuki : Anyway we are looking for suggestions for the band name. If you have a good one, pls drop a line and let us know...Arigatou... Gomen for all the spelling and grammars mistakes... do correct us if we are wrong... ^_~


	2. Reload

La li ho, Minna-san, after much editing and rewriting of this chapter, we finally got it updated. But as **Kazuki san** (check out her other fic 'Revenge' under Gravitation) and my English are very limited, we tried our best. Please let us know if they are still existing grammar errors (which I think they are, gomen).

And thank a bunch for all your reviews and suggestions for the band name:

**Kairi chan**: Thank for the suggestions and reviewing.... wheee.... and thank for adding me to your favourite author list.... I am so honored. And update your fic soon. ^_^

**Windy Hurrice san**: Arigatou for giving me the idea to name this chapter 'Reload'. Ermm... who's Ying Yang in Kare Kano??? The Black hair guy? 

**UltraM2000 san**: Sank you for pointing out the mistakes we made in the 1st chapter. I hope there is not too much of Sanzo priceless 'ch' in this chapter thou.

**Kazuki san**: Hey Kazuki (waves), I finally uploaded this chapter. Sheesh...why am I telling you this when I already told you yesterday. Ch...hehe And honto arigatou for writing this fic with me despite your mountains of assignments.

**Chris Pwure san**: Of cos' Goku had a part in the band. What is Sanzo Ikko without the energetic saru ne... ;)

**Vermillian san**: Here you goes, the 2nd chapter. Hope it is still bearable.

**Tasia**** san**: Glad you like this fic. Sank you.

This is the 2nd revised version again cos' we made a very grave mistake in there. Hahaha... we got kappa and gokiburi mixed up. Honto arigatou to **Windy Hurrice san **and **NC san** (mmm... did I got your name correct?) for pointing it out.... guess it must had been the exams virus... :P

Warnings: Mmm...Scowling face blonde?

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Saiyuki (Damn!). They are solely properties of Minekura Kazuya sensei. And o yes we DO NOT own the characters Yuki, Sasame, Zorro, Sanji and Seighart (Damn! Damn!) This fic is written solely out of interest and too much daydreaming. ^_~

============================================================================================

Part 2 – Reload 

_"Noooooooooooooooooo…" Sanzo screamed as he watched the person he loved and respected most, collapsed onto the ground. _

_"Run, Sanzo…" The light brown haired guy grimaced in pain holding onto his bleeding wound that had stained the carpet red. Sanzo wanted to move but he couldn't move though. _

_"__Now is your turn." Only the glint of silver shone in the darkness of the room with the sounds of rain droplets hitting softly on the roof._

Sanzo woke up in cold sweat. _It was a dream. _The same dream that haunted him for the past few years.Looking out of his window, he realized that it was raining. He felt numb. _It was raining then too._ He sat up on his bed, fumbled on his bedside table for a cigarette and lit it. "Ch…stupid dream." He said as he inhaled another puff out of his addictive nicotine, starring out into the dark and starless sky deep in his own thoughts. "_Kill the Buddha when you meet him. Kill the father when you meet him and never be captivated by anyone._" Those were the last words that his sensei had taught him. 

************

"Gomenasai, Nataku." A brown haired boy with big golden eyes shouted as he waved and ran towards a dark blue haired boy. He was leaning against the lamppost with his arms folded looking very impatient.  
  
"You are late, Goku." The blue haired said wryly, staring at the boy in front of him who was gasping for air. "Gomen, gomen." Goku scratched the back of his head apologetically, "You see, there is this great bread shop along the way and I can't help but to pop in there. Haha…" He chuckled as he munched on his meat bun happily.  
  
"Hai Hai. I should have known." Nataku let out a sigh. "Think we better hurry if we don't want to miss out the good part."  
  
"Hai. LIVEHOUSE, here we come." Goku's eyes twinkled in mischief. Nataku nodded and smiled, putting his arm over Goku's shoulder, "Let's go, Mr. Great Musician."

************

Sanzo was wandering along the streets aimlessly in the nightlife of Tokyo. He tried to get some sleep but just could not. Something was bothering him but he just did not know what it was. Suddenly, he came to a halt in front of a pub. He looked up at the entrance sign, "LIVEHOUSE." He whispered. 

************

"Hakkai, do you think he will come?" Gojyo asked the bespectacled bishounen, cigarette dangling from between his lips as he peered through his poker cards with a blue haired beauty hugging close beside him.   
  
"Etto… my sixth sense tells me, he will come thou." Hakkai replied, giving Gojyo a squirting eye smile with his fingers under his chin.   
  
"Huh? Your sixth sense?" Gojyo rolled his eyes in bewilderment. "Since when you become a professional housewife depending on your sixth sense huh?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically.   
  
"Umm… since I met you?" Hakkai laughed softly.   
  
"Haha…full house. I win, Hajime." Gojyo threw his cards onto the table for the other party to see.   
  
"Gojyo, you seem to be on a winning streak tonight." The purple head whined as he threw a stack of money onto the table.   
  
"Guess I got a blue haired Lady Luck with me tonight." Gojyo grinned and winked at his Lady Luck as he counted the money.   
  
"Gojyo san, you have very beautiful red hair. How do you dye it anyway?" Lady Luck asked curiously, examining the few strands of Gojyo's red hair that she was holding.  
  
Gojyo remained silent. Then, he stood up from his chair and walked off. "I am going to the gents." He said in a solemn voice.  
  
"Gojyo…" Hakkai whispered as he watched his pal walked off.   
  
In the toilet, Gojyo was splashing water onto his face. He paused, looking into the mirror and saw his own reflection, "Nice hair colour you have eh." He cursed under his breath. He hated the colour of his hair. It reminded him of the pain his mother had whenever she saw him and cried. He was called a taboo child since he was born. How he loathed the word 'taboo'. Suddenly, he felt a warm and comforting hand on his shoulder. "Gojyo, daijoubu ka?" A kind and smoothing voice asked.   
  
He looked up and saw his emerald eyes friend looking at him with a worried face. "Hai, I am alright, Hakkai. Arigatou for always being there to keep me sane." Gojyo replied appreciatively and forced a smile.  
  
"Doitashimate (You are welcome)." The brunette smiled reassuringly. "Come on, let's go. It will be our turn soon." 

************

_How in the world did I end up here?_ Sanzo stared at the pub entrance and dug into his side pocket, found a cigarette and lit it. 

"Kirei ne…" A pair of golden orbs was staring at Sanzo with great admiration. They belonged to a perfectly smooth and tanned skin boy with beautiful soft brown hair. It caught Sanzo's attention. _ Those eyes so innocent and pure._ As they stood, poised in silence. The tanned boy took a step forward and held out a lock of Sanzo's blond hair. "Sugoi! Your hair shine just like the sun." He smiled innocently. It made Sanzo twitched. "Are?" The boy exclaimed. It seem like he used a bit too much force and out came a few strands of Sanzo's crown. Sanzo dropped his cigarette. "Heh heh…gomen…gomen…" The brown head apologized profusely. 

A few veins began to appear on Sanzo's head. Anger rose within him. _How dare he did that to my precious hair?! _

Thwack thwack

"Itai yo, you meanie. I have already apologized." The brown head winced and rubbed the injured spot on his head.

"Goku, daijoubu?" A dark blue haired boy ran over, looking very worried. Goku pointed his finger accusingly at Sanzo and pouted.

"Gomenasai. I hope he has not given you any trouble." The blue head apologized and bowed to the fuming blonde.

"Huh? Nataku, he is the one that hit me. Not my fault." Goku whined. 

"Hai hai. I see that but then you are the one who pulled out his hair." Nataku reasoned and gave Sanzo another apologetic look.

"Aaaa…" Sanzo nodded in agreement. _It had been a long time since I used my harisen._ A slightly satisfied smile appeared at the corner of his lips, unnoticeable to others.

"Watashi wa Nataku desu. Dozo yoroshiku." Nataku smiled and introduced himself. "And this is Goku." He added and pointed to the brown haired boy who was sulking away next to him.

"Sanzo." The blonde replied curtly without even looking at Nataku.

"Come on, let's go in." Nataku asked and pointed towards the pub entrance.

"Hai." Goku's vibrant smile appeared again. Then Nataku and him cling onto Sanzo and pulled him along into the pub. "Wait…I …" Sanzo tried to stop them but before he knew it, he was inside the pub. _What am I doing here? _He slapped his forehead.

"So who do we have here?" A voice asked sarcastically. "The pigs must be flying if it is not Sanzo sama, who shall it be…" It continued. The three turned and saw a redhead standing at the bar with a smirked look on his face.

"Ch." Sanzo ignored him as he inhaled and exhaled another puff from his cigarette. It made Gojyo twitched.

"I am glad that you can make it, Sanzo san. I hope you like the music I put in for your song." The brunette besides him smiled angelically as he pushed his glasses up.

"Iye, they pulled me in by force." His cold amethyst eyes averted onto Goku and Nataku who were both busy deciding what they wanted to drink. "As for the MD, I have threw it into the dustbin." Sanzo said bluntly as he extinguished his cigarette in the nearest ashtray.

"Teme, you…" Gojyo exclaimed angrily and was interrupted by an announcement.

"For the next performance, we have Gojyo and Hakkai playing for us."

Applauds

"Let's go, Hakkai. I think he is too chicken to sing." Gojyo scoffed at Sanzo, making a chicken move in front of him. Sanzo glowered at the redhead.

"I guess we can't force him if he does not want to." Hakkai said disappointedly before walking off to the stage.

At the stage, Gojyo made another chicken sign at Sanzo. Sanzo was fuming mad. _No one called me a chicken and got away with it._ "Ch." With that, he walked slowly to the stage as Hakkai introduced the song that they were going to play, "The song is actually written by Sanzo san and its song name is 'Solitude'."

An evil grin curled up on Gojyo's lips as he saw Sanzo walking towards the stage. _He was going to embarrass himself. Who can sync the music with the lyric without hearing it before even though he was the person who wrote it?_ He grinned wider.

Music started~

Gojyo was beating his drums with Hakkai playing the keyboard. "The drummer is so kakkoi. He don't seem like a drummer to me when I saw him off the stage just now. He got so much energy up there." A lady sitting in front whispered to her friend besides her. "And so is the keyboardist." Her friend's eyes fixed dreamily onto the brunette keyboardist.

Then a voice, so clear, enchanting and crisp sung:

"Imi o motomete kizuguchi o mata hiraita 
Kotae nado nai wakatte iru no ni 

Byretto no hitotsu demo 
mitsuketai ore wa 
nani o mitai 

Tsumi o kizande batsu o seotte nemureba 
Itsuwari dake ga kazunde yuku no sa 
Yasuragi to hohoemi ni 
hikigane o hiita 
ano hi kara 

CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 
itami dake ga shinjitsu naraba 
CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 
kodoku dake wa tebanasanai sa…" 

Everyone paused with whatever they were doing and was all captivated by the powerful yet soothing voice. Gojyo's jaw dropped. _He got a good voice. And how in the world did he know where to sync in the lyrics? Is he a music genius?_ Hakkai gave Gojyo a 'see I told you' smile, hands still fingering on the keyboard. 

"Hey, Nataku, Sanzo has a beautiful voice." Goku smiled and tapped his fingers on the table to the music. The other boy nodded in agreement.

"Goku, look." Nataku pointed to an electric guitar lying on the stage. "I guess they don't have a bass, maybe you can try."

"Ya, maybe I will." Goku stood up and walked to the stage. He picked up the guitar and started to play energetically. "Huh?" Gojyo stared at Goku in misbelieved. _He could play so beautifully by just listening to it once._ _And that not even his own guitar. _

Hakkai gave Goku a wink and smiled. _Great. I have found the bass and lead singer. Now I know why they say good things came in a pair._

_Goku… He is totally another person when he plays on stage._ _So much vitality. _Nataku smiled and gave a thumb up to Goku.

"Ano hi kara
CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 
Itami dake ga shinjitsu naraba 
CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE
Kodoku dake wa tebanasanai sa 
Sukuwarenai 
Tamashii nara 
Sukuwarenai

Ano hi kara 

CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 
Itami dake ga shinjitsu naraba 
CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 
Kodoku dake wa tebanasanai sa
CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 
Itami dake ga shinjitsu naraba 
CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 
Kodoku dake wa tebanasanai sa
Sukuwarenai 
Tamashii nara 
Sukuwarenai 
Sono mama ga ii 
Sukuwarenai 
Tamashii nara 
Sukuwarenai 
Sono mama ga ii"

Music end~ 

Applauds

"Thank you." Hakkai bowed as he walked off the stage.

"So how is it?" Goku asked Hakkai eagerly.

"You are great." Hakkai gave Goku a thumb up. "Ano… I am wondering if you will join us as we are short of a bass." Hakkai smiled as always.  
  
"Honto?" Goku asked surprisingly.  
  
"Hai." Hakkai beamed and nodded.  
  
"Honto ni honto?' Goku asked for the umpteen times, still unable to believe his ears.  
  
"Ah… " Hakkai nodded in agreement, sweat dropped.  
  
"That's great! Kitte ka, Nataku? (Did you hear it?)." Goku laughed gleefully as he gave Nataku a bear hug that almost crushed the poor boy's bone.  
  
"Goku, you don't need to be so excited! And please let me of me.. I think my ribs will break soon if you didn't" Nataku choked. _That kid is extremely strong even though he do not look like it.__  
_  
"I wonder what day is today?" Gojyo narrowed his eyes and asked curiously. "Now we have a saru and a bad tempered bozo. How bad can it get?" He shrugged his shoulders and said sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you calling a saru, you erro kappa gokiburi?" Goku protested.  
  
"The person who asks." Gojyo laughed. "Teme... who are you calling an kappa gokiburi?" Gojyo asked furiously when realized that Goku was making fun of him.  
  
"You!!" Goku pointed at Gojyo. "Na, Nataku... look at his hair, he has antennas.. Deserve to be called an gokiburi ne?" Goku whispered to Nataku who was standing next to him.  
  
"Goku… behave yourself" Nataku chided. " You shouldn't say things like that even though he really look like one" Nataku said quickly.  
  
"Teme… you baka saru. This is my hair!! Not antennas…!" Gojyo pointed at his hair as he tried to explain, feeling slightly agitated.  
  
"Ma ma… cool down. We are making a scene right in front of everyone here." Hakkai said, looking left and right and saw dozens of eyes starring at them.  
  
"Hakkai-chan… you see!! He has antennas! Mitte! (Look)." Goku pointed at Gojyo's hair.  
  
"You wanna fight?" Gojyo growled, showing his fist at Goku.  
  
Thwack thwack  
  
"Urusai!! You two idiots!" Sanzo shouted as he whacked the infamous fan onto Goku and Gojyo's head.  
  
"Itai itai!!! Where did that fan come from?" Gojyo moaned and rubbed his head in pain.  
  
"Sanzo, you devil!! This is the second time!" Goku pouted, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Ch…you are too annoying." The unrepentant blonde murmured.  
  
Hakkai had his hand over his mouth trying hard not too laugh out loud. And so was Nataku.  
  
"Kappa, call me a chicken or bozo again and I will kill you." Sanzo snarled as he took out a another cigarette and lit it as he said, inhaling and exhaling the only pleasure he had now.  
  
"That means … you're joining us?" Hakkai asked happily, pulling back a certain redhead who was about to leap at Mr. Scowling Face.  
  
"I never say I am joining the band." Sanzo said in an uncaringly cold tone, blowing out a puff.  
  
"I thought we are friends?" Goku asked, with his golden eyes looking at Sanzo innocently. "Na…Sanzo… We are friends, are we?" Goku muttered, tugging at Sanzo's shirt.  
  
"Friends? I don't have any." And he walked off. _I had closed my heart from that day onwards. Who need friends anyway._

Owari~

Next chapter : The band new name...

============================================================================================

Ashura/Kazuki (hugging onto each other jumping in fright on the table): Eeeekkkk.......Taskete...

Goku: Mmm...Ne chan, don't tell me you afraid of cockroaches??? (poking at one)

Hakkai: Maa...maa...

Ashura/Kazuki: Gojyo, hayaku hayaku...tell your comrades to go away...

Gojyo (veins popping up on his forehead): What? How many times have I told you I am not a kappa...

Goku: Hahaha... see I am not the only that call you gokiburi...gokiburi...gokiburi... (chanting around Gojyo)

Gojyo: Teme you...

Sanzo: Urusai!

Thwack

Ashura/Kazuki: Hurrah for Sanzo sama (throw fan fare) ...he killed the cockroaches... ^_~

Sanzo: Ch...

Anyway if you still have any more good band names, keep them rolling in. And also if you got any nice song that you want Sanzo to sing or us to put in our fic, drop us a note. Meanwhile, pls review and comments. Sank you... *hugs*

Goes back sulking trying to study for her coming exams... may the force be with me.... ^_^

Exam are Evil!!!!!!! Hahahaha.... 


	3. A Little Chat

There you go, I finally got this chapter done after a month of exams, a short holidays and my Japanese class homework sheesh. Hope this is as bearable as the previous two chappies ne.

Gomenasai for the mistake I made in the previous chapter hehe... I don't know how in the world did I get those two mix up...must be the exam stress hahaha... glad it is all over. I had changed kappa to gokiburi. Please let me know if you do see anymore mistake.

Honto arigatou for the reviews that I had received, it made me wanted to write this fic better:

**Kazuki sama**: (waves Kazuki banners) Hey you are the 1st person who reviewed my 2nd chap despite your tons and tons of assignments. Remember this When you are down, always remember: you are braver than you believe. Stronger than you seem...& smarter than you think...Keep on smiling haha...familiar ne. And sank you for always reading my fic and commenting before I posted it. Gambatte kudasai... ^_~

**NC san**: Thank you for pointing out the stopid mistake that I made in the previous chapter haha... and here's this chapter for you.

**Windy san**: So Ying Yang was a band made up of Soichiro Arima and Kazuma. I kinda of like that Kare Kano anime. Think I will look that up. Sank you. And thanks for pointing out the mistake too. haha... kappa and gokiburi... (slapped forehead) how stopid of me.... And thanks for the pics that you sent me. They are very kawaii. (^_^)

**Chris Pwure san**: Yep yep you are so right. Sanzo sama is a meanie...and he is being mean on purpose. 

**UltraM2000** **san**: Arigatoo for always reviewing and pointing out my grammars mistake. I am already using MS word to write it...mmm...maybe it is time for a new beta reader. Anyway hayaku and update on your "A time for us" fic. I can't wait to find out what happened.

**trang san**: Ya I agree with you that too bad the Saiyuki band don't exist in reality. Ch... And I am not a screaming fan too hahaha... (wink)

**dientore** **san**: Glad you like this fic and thanks for your support. I really need lotsa of it. Kaikan Phrase, yep I have seen part of the manga and anime and my favourite is Yuki. What's yours? =)

**Kairi chan**: Thank for reviewing again this fic. I will try to add those songs in the later chapters then. Cheerz.

**Blur Otaku san**: Haha... that's a kute name you have. Thank for liking this fic.

Disclaimers: The usual stuffs. haha...gomen I m in my lazy holidays mood these days. 

==========================================================================================

**Part 3 - A Little Chat**

"Ano hi kara 

CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 

Itami dake ga shinjitsu naraba 

CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 

Kodoku dake wa tebanasanai sa 

CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 

Itami dake ga shinjitsu naraba 

CAN'T YOU SEE? IT IS MY SOLITUDE 

Kodoku dake wa tebanasanai sa 

Sukuwarenai 

Tamashii nara 

Sukuwarenai 

Sono mama ga ii 

Sukuwarenai 

Tamashii nara 

Sukuwarenai 

Sono mama ga ii…" 

"That's even better than the last time, Sanzo." The emerald eyes brunette said, smiling at the flaxen haired bishounen in front of him. 

"And who was the one that refused to join in the first place." Gojyo said with a tone of jealousy as he watched Hakkai fussed over the blonde. 

"Ch…I never says I am in. I am just bored." Sanzo retorted. _Why am I here in the first place?_

~Flashback~

"Sanzo, open the door and let me in." A brown haired boy banged on the door continuously. The impassive blonde in the house let out a soft 'ch' and a puff of smoke while reading his newspaper, completely ignoring the noise that was polluting outside his apartment now. It had been going on like this for a week since they first met. "Sanzo, let me in please." The boy pleaded for the umpteen times.

Then there was complete silence. _Too silent._ Sanzo looked up and stared at his hallway. _Normally, if he gives up and leaves, he will just shout and let me know._ Unable to take the silence anymore, he stood up and started walking towards the door. Still no familiar door pounding noise. He opened the door and saw a motionless figure sitting on the floor holding onto his stomach.

"What are you doing, saru?" Sanzo queried flatly as he leaned against the door.

"Hara etta…" The golden eyes lad whined followed by a loud rumbling sound. "Heh heh…" The youngster smiled apologetically.

"Come in." The older man commanded.

"Huh?" The brown haired youth blinked his eyes twice, digging into his ears to make sure that he was not hearing the wrong thing. Mr. Iceman was actually asking him to come into his house.

"Do you want to come in? I'm only offering once." Sanzo said uncaringly as he turned to walk into his kitchen.

"Hai." The lad beamed and closed the door after him. _This is the first time I am in Sanzo's apartment._ _The place smells of lavender. His scent._ "Nice place you have, Sanzo." He smiled casually and settled himself onto the sofa in the living room. "Are? This sofa is very soft." He laughed gleefully as he sat bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Baka saru." Sanzo threw his paper fan in the direction of a bouncing brown haired.

"It's hurt, Sanzo. And my name is Goku not baka saru." Goku winced rubbing onto his injured head.

"That's a very expensive sofa. Don't you try anything funny with it." Sanzo then held out a plate of sandwiches. "Eat these." And he shoved the whole plate onto Goku's lap.

"You make all these for me?" Goku asked with tears glimmering at the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up and eat." Sanzo sounding very annoyed. _Why am I doing all this? I must be going crazy. _He slapped his forehead.

"Hai. Itadakimasu." Goku's vibrant smile appeared as he munched onto those sandwiches. "Ne Sanzo, can you just try out for the band? I think you have a very good voice." The tanned lad chattered in between his food. "Pleasssssssssse…"

Amethyst met gold.

_No not those eyes again… I am going to regret this… _

~End of Flashback~

*Growl*

"Ne Hakkai, can we go eat now? I am hungry." A tanned boy asked, tugging at Hakkai's shirt with his golden puppy eyes wide with hope. 

"Are? I thought you just ate an hour ago, saru?" Gojyo stared at the brown haired boy in bewilderment. 

"I am not a monkey, kappa! Besides, I am a growing boy." Goku protested as he held onto his rumbling stomach.

"Ya ya sure sure, you sure look like you had not eaten for 500 years." Gojyo mocked at Goku, imitating him holding onto his stomach. 

"Why you erro kappa…" Goku growled at the laughing red haired. "Sanzo…kappa is making fun of me again!" The young lad pouted and stared at the band lead singer who stood there at a standstill. "Are?" He waved his hand in front of the older man a few times but still no reactions. "Sanzo!" He shouted. 

Thwack thwack 

"I am not deaf. You don't need to shout, baka saru." The grumpy blonde snapped back from his own thoughts. Seem like the infamous paper fan had made its appearance for the umpteen times this week too. 

"I am just being concern, you kechi." Goku moaned while Hakkai trying to soothe him by massaging the injured spot on his head. 

"Hakkai, you are acting like his mother now." Gojyo chuckled. 

"Maa…maa…aren't I always the mother role?" Hakkai gave Gojyo a wink. 

*Growl* 

"Can we go yet? Hara etta…" Goku looked on the verge of fainting. 

"Hai hai." The benevolent brunette answered smilingly. 

_And here I am stuck with these people. How ironic…_

"Sanzo, are you coming?" Goku shouted from the door impatiently. 

"Aaa…" Sanzo replied and walked towards the door. _This is not good. I am getting too attached to the saru… _

*************** 

"I want this, this, this, this and this." The genki golden eyes lad beamed as he pointed to almost anything edible on the menu list. 

"Is that all, Sir?" The pink haired waitress sweatdropped and asked. 

"Hai." Goku beamed wider. 

The waitress nodded and she proceeded to take the others' orders. "Your order will be ready in 10 minutes." With that, she left. 

"Hey saru, is your stomach made of rubber? " Gojyo asked sarcastically. 

*Growl* 

"I am so hungry that I could eat a whole dinosaur." Goku whined again. 

"Yare yare desu ne." Hakkai just smiled as he sipped his tea. 

"That's why there are extinct a few hundreds ago." Gojyo sneered at Goku again. 

"Ch…" was all their blonde singer said as he gulped down his beer. 

Soon, the pretty waitress came with their food and within seconds Goku was seen gobbling up his food. 

"Hey kappa, that's my Nikuman." Goku bickered with a certain redhead. 

"Haha… whoever get it first is whose. Besides, it does not even have your name written on it, saru." Gojyo laughed as he popped the Nikuman into his mouth and grinned. 

"You erro gokiburi kappa that Nikuman is from my plate." Goku exclaimed. "So how about this?" He said as he snatched a dumpling from Gojyo's plate. Soon, the duo was engaged in a battle of who got the food first attracting strange looks from the other customers in the restaurant. 

"That's my meatball. You baka…" Sanzo twitched at the mention of another food name. 

Thwack thwack 

The ever-famous paper fan had made it appearance again. 

"Itai yo." The twosome groaned harmonically. 

"Ano…maybe you two should quiet down before Sanzo gets angry again." Hakkai said kindly. 

"Hai. Hai." The duo conceded, raising their hands to indicate an 'I surrender' sign. 

"Goku…" A blue haired youth waved as he walked towards their table. 

"Nataku, you are late." Goku gave his friend a pout. 

"Gomen gomen. I was caught in the traffic." Nataku replied. "Today lunch on me, okay." 

"Oki, sank you." Goku's eyes shone brightly as he flashed Nataku a big smile. 

"Aaaa…" Sanzo nodded and continued on his beer extravaganza. 

"Domo arigatou." Hakkai smiled. 

"Today is my lucky day." Gojyo said as he signaled the pretty waitress for another dozen bottles of beer. 

"Ha…ai…" Nataku sweatdropped and hung his head in defeat. _I only mean Goku though._

Settling himself to the empty seat next to Goku, the indigo haired youth ordered a cup of cappuccino and asked excitedly, "So I heard that you guys are approach by NG. So how's it?" 

"Ano, we are still thinking about it." Hakkai smiled casually. 

"NG is a very big recording company you know. It is a very good opportunity." Nataku added. 

"Yes, we all know. But…" Hakkai stopped and averted his eyes onto the blonde beside him. 

"Mr. Scowling face just won't give us an answer." Gojyo finished the sentence for him. 

"Huh? Sanzo, I thought you agreed to give it a try?" Goku asked with his golden orbs staring ingenuously at the lavender eyes singer. 

"Aaa… only for a try." Sanzo nodded uncomfortably with Goku staring at him. 

"Great." Hakkai beamed widely. _Wonder what Goku do to make the stubborn Sanzo agree. Oh well…at least he agree at last._

"So what's the band name?" Nataku asked curiously. 

"Huh? Band name? I forget all about that. Haha…" Hakkai scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"What do you mean by you forget, Hakkai? You are supposed to go back and think about it since the last time we talked about it." Gojyo raised an eyebrow and stared at the apologetic brunette beside him. 

"O well…no use crying over spill milk. How about everyone giving their own suggestion?" Nataku suggested rescuing Hakkai from Gojyo's stare. 

"Hai, that's a good idea." Hakkai nodded on the pretence of adjusting his glasses to avoid Gojyo's stare. "Let see…mmm…" He scratched his chin and stared out into the glass window. 

"How about 'Meat bun boys'?" Goku suggested casually as he swallowed his umpteen Nikuman. "I just love meat buns." He smiled innocently. 

"Are?" The foursome sweatdropped. 

"Ne ne ne Hakkai, how is it?" A pair of innocent golden orbs stared at Hakkai making him feel bad telling Goku the truth. 

"Ahem…we will give it a thought." Hakkai looked over to Sanzo who was still trying to avoid eyes contact with the saru. 

"Hahaha…" Gojyo started to laugh out loud. "It sucks, saru. All you can think is food." 

"Gojyo!" Hakkai, looking exasperated, tried to stop the redhead from laughing again. 

"It's bad eh." Goku sulked into his seat looking very dejected. 

"Goku, don't bother about him. I think that name is ermm… nice. Just that we need something more special." Hakkai clarified to the sulking boy. 

"Honto?" Goku looked up. 

"Hai." Hakkai smiled uneasily. _Lying to Goku is the worst thing I can do._

"Oki." The once sulking boy was back to his usual genki self ordering more food and gobbling them up again. 

"'Junk boys'?" Gojyo said after thinking for a while. 

"You got zero talent just like the saru." Sanzo snide. 

"Teme, you…" gritted Gojyo angrily. "Why don't you try giving some suggestions then since you are also in the group." 

"I never say I am. You guys just insisted I am." Sanzo said flatly. 

"How about 'Gravitation' since fate have pulled us together?" Hakkai interrupted before Gojyo could get back at the blonde. 

"That's a nice one, Hakkai san." Nataku smiled and nodded with his arms crossed as he laid back into his seat more comfortably. 

"3895?" Sanzo suddenly blurted out. 

"Huh?" The rest looked at him with a kind of weird look. 

"Ch…3 is for Sanzo, 8 for Hakkai, 9 for Goku and 5 for Gojyo. Each number represent one of us." Sanzo explained. 

"Sou desu." Hakkai eyes brightened as he nodded. "This is interesting." 

"This is good, Sanzo san. Numbers for a band name which is easy to remember and they represent each of you." Nataku was impressed. 

"Hey bouzo, why is 5 last?" Gojyo asked curtly. 

"Cos' I think the lousiest one should be put at the last." Sanzo scoffed at the fuming redhead.

"How about 'Mu Ichi Motsu' (Vanity of Vanities) since the band is make up of so many interesting characters?" Nataku suggested as he averted his eyes onto a certain drinking blonde and a fuming redhead.

"Mmm...let's have a vote." Hakkai flashed his usual smile.

==========================================================================================

So let's have a vote. Which one of the band name do you like better? Or you have a better one. Let me know in your reviews please.

Arigatoo for reading this fic.


	4. A step to Stardom

Gomenasai to all, I know I took a long time to update...honto ni gomenasai. Been bugged with this horrible disease called "Writer Block"...sheesh...almost thought I would never been able to make it through...phew. ^0^

Mustering up whatever strength I had left fighting with the devil disease, I managed to come out with this chapter and I hope it is not too crappy thou (well... this is the worst chapter I felt that I had ever written.) Gomen ne... sighz.

Oh yes, from those reviews I got, "Gravitation" got the most votes so this is it. Here I present to you Sanzo-Ikkou in Gravitation. ^_~

Arigatou for those encouraging and thoughtful reviews that I had received:

**Kazuki14 sama**: *Banzai* You are the first person to review chapter 3. Arigatoo ne. Hehe... and hope you become Mrs. ermm... u know who thou SOON....hahaha... xP *Ring the bell* *Throw a coin* Mmm... think I will throw a dollar maybe will worked better hehe... Gamabtte ne...

**Vermillian san**: Ya, you voted! And your wish is my command, it shall be "Gravitation" *wink* hehe...

**NC san**: Oh you wrote fics??? I want read I want read...onegai... hehe... I am sure it will be a good one...and "Konton Tsuki(Chaos Moon)" sound good too. But I have decided to use "Gravitation" instead. Gomen ne. But thanks for the suggestion thou.

**UltraM2000 san**: Hahaha... you have already sent Dougan after Sanzo sama. Poor Sanzo sama. I am so hooked onto your new fic. Hayaku and update soon hehe...

**ceres17 san**: Mmm... Sanzo to sing Forever Love heh heh... *evil mode* good idea ne (^_^) But I do love that Rain song by Gackt thou.

**Naro san**: You know I been fantasying for quite some time how it will be like if Sanzo-Ikkou are a band and so I decided to write this fic haha...Glad you like it. O ya and I love that song Rain by Gackt. Thanks for recommending. Gomen ne I am not very good ith my english cos' I must say it is not my cup of tea. *_*

**Kairi chan**: You reviewed! Arigatoo gozaimasu *bowed* Mmm... you still had not updated your other fic in WA/EC. Me still waiting for it ... *hint hint* you know what to do eh...hehe... xP

**D****reams san**: Can I call you that??? You wrote 2 reviews. Sank you! Glad that you found this fic and like it. I am so honoured ^0^ well... you see I can't make up my mind on what band name to use so I let it to the reviewers... like they say "majority wins" ne. And "Gravitation" won. *give momo juice*

**miracle8 san**: I agreed too... fate had pulled them four together for so many times and it did it again. And "Gravitation" won. *give momo juice*

**YunCyn san**: The gang will have a surprise in this or next chapter hehe... read on... and sank you for reviewing. =D

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Saiyuki (Damn!). They are solely properties of Minekura Kazuya sensei. And o yes we DO NOT own the characters Gravitation (Damn! Damn!). The day I owned them will be the day the sky turn pink? (Why pink??? hahaha...) This fic is written solely out of interest and too much daydreaming. ^_~

=============================================================================================

**Part 4 - A Step to Stardom**

"So we have all decided on "Gravitation" for the band name I guess." Hakkai flashed his trademark smile to his companions with a certain redhead grumbling that it was not a fair vote. Sanzo merely nodded in agreement and Goku was still busy with Gojyo snatching his food once in while until a certain blonde shoot them a killer glare threatening them with his ever in-famous fan. 

"That's great. You guys are on the way to stardom." Nataku patted Goku on his back, which caused the saru to choke. "Haha, I guess I overdo it again. Gomen ne, Goku." 

"Don't worry about him, he will not die so easily. It is even easier to kill a real monkey than him." Gojyo jeered at the choking sight of Goku. 

"Daijoubu ka?" Hakkai asked worriedly patting lightly on Goku's back. 

*Thwack* 

"Itai yo, Sanzo." The chocolate haired youth cried out. "Eh???" Goku realized he did not have the choking feeling anymore, he had swallowed down his Nikuman. "Arigatoo, Sanzo." He said happily as he leaped over to hug his saviour. 

*Thwack* 

"Lie, you are just being too annoying." Sanzo said coldly. _This is becoming a habit. _

"You meanie." The young lad pouted as he rubbed on his injured spot on his head. 

*********** 

"So we are here eh?" Gojyo asked and raised an eyebrow as he studied the whole building in front of him. "A very fine building indeed. No wonder it is the dream of all bands to be sign up by NG Record Company." He said impressively. 

"Hai. I guess we must have been very lucky." Emerald eyes shone brightly as the owner smiled. 

"Ne Hakkai, do you think they have a nice canteen in there?" Goku asked curiously. "You know, I can't play the guitar well when I am hungry." 

"I am sure there is." Hakkai replied kindly where else Gojyo let out a snigger. 

"Ch…typical saru…" The blonde took a long puff from his finishing nicotine stick before he snuffed it into a cigarette bin at the entrance of the building. Walking in as the automatic door opened with the rest of the band members following him. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" A pretty lady in her early twenties behind the receptionist desk asked. 

"Yes, we have an appointment with the president, Mr. Seguchi." Hakkai answered politely. 

"Chotto matte kudasai, I will inform Mr. Seguchi." The receptionist replied as she punched a few numbers on the phone and talked. "Moshi moshi, Mr. Seguchi has visitors. Yes, 4 of them and one of them is a blonde. Hai…hai… I will send them up. Arigatoo." The lady flashed them a smile as she put down the phone. "The president is expecting you, please take the lift up to 7th level and turn right." She bowed and directed them to the rows of lifts behind her desk. 

"Arigatoo gozaimasu." Hakkai thanked her mannerly before proceeding towards the lift direction. 

"Say, do they always hire such a pretty lady like you here?" Gojyo flashed one of his most charming smiles as he leaned forward on the desk. 

"Oh…" The young lady blushed delicately as she looked twiddling her fingers uncomfortably. 

"Hey kappa, are you coming?" Goku shouted with one foot blocking the lift door from closing. 

Gojyo twitched at the moment of the word "kappa" and the receptionist giggled. "Ja, my lady. I must be going." And he winked and blew a flying kiss to her, leaving the poor lady blushing furiously. "Bakasaru, how dare you call me a kappa in front of such a pretty lady? You are going to pay for it." The redhead retorted as he stomped off angrily towards Goku. Soon the two were engaged into a little brawl in the lift with Sanzo popping a few veins on his forehead trying to restrain from pulling out his harisen. 

"Gojyo, don't you ever change?!" Hakkai rolled his eyes in the lift in exasperation. 

*********** 

*Ting* The lift door opened at 3rd level and in burst a small pink haired figure with a very annoyed flaxen head ponytail guy l chasing close behind. 

Goku blinked. 

"Shuichi, you better come back here if not you will be sorry." The angry blonde shouted and pulled out a pistol from underneath his jacket. 

Gojyo blinked. 

"Gomenasai K san, I really need to go if not Yuki will be angry." The bubblegum haired youth replied apologetically. 

Hakkai blinked. 

"Teme you…" And the fuming man started shooting madly in the direction of the pink head. 

Sanzo grinned. The rest took cover. 

"Hurry, close the lift…close it…close it!" The now panting small figure said pleadingly to Hakkai. 

"What the $%^&*…" Gojyo cursed as a bullet just missed his neck by a millimeter as the lift door closed on them with the gun crazy madman shouting and banging on the door. 

The young lad let out a sign of relief and recovered himself. "Gomen ne for alarming you guys." He smiled sheepishly. "Watashi wa Shindou Shuichi. Dozo yoroshiku." 

"Hi, I am Son Goku." The chocolate haired lad beamed and shook Shuichi's hand. 

"I am Cho Hakkai. Dozo yoroshiku. This is Sha Gojyo and that is Genjo Sanzo." Hakkai pointed to a redhead and blonde respectively. 

"Shuichi is it? I got something to ask you." Sanzo interrupted in. 

"Hai." Shuichi put on a serious face. _He is a blonde too._

"Do they allow gun in this building here?" Sanzo asked coolly. 

Shuichi marred his eyebrows together and thought hard before he answered, "Etto…I think so if K san carries them around and no one have ever complained." 

"Soo desu." A small evil grin curled up at the corner of Sanzo's mouth. 

"Why do I have this feeling that it is not going yo be good, Hakkai." Gojyo whispered into Hakkai's ears. "Afterall, Sanzo sama seldom smiles." He added with a tint of sarcasm. 

*Thwack* 

"Baka, its hurt." Gojyo groaned. 

"Don't you know that it is not polite to talk behind people back?" Sanzo hissed with Hakkai trying to hold back a redhead who was fuming mad wanting to get a piece of the blonde in front of him. 

"Haha…" Shuichi burst out laughing. "You guys are funny but I gotta go now. Ja, nice meeting you guys." And the pink haired cutie exited as the lift door opened at 6th level. 

*********** 

*Ting* The door finally opened at the 7th level. 

"Here we are supposed to turn right." The brunette grabbed Gojyo and Goku by the collar and dragged them along. "I should have known saru and kappa are direction idiot." He chuckled and smiled. _Well… a smiling Buddha does have a temper._

"We're finally here." Hakkai said with a sign of relief as the foursome stood outside a very fine looking door that shown a small golden plate "Seguchi Tohma, President". 

"Come on, let's go in. Haraetta…" Goku whined leaning against the wall for support. 

"Sumimasen, can I help you?" A female voice behind them asked. 

"Well… we are looking for Mr. Seguchi." Gojyo replied with another of his charming smile showing off his perfectly straight teeth. 

"Hai. But I have to inform him first. I am his secretary, Himeno." The blue haired lady answered. 

"But we just in front of his door. Can't we just go in?" Chibi Goku pleaded with his golden puppy eyes. 

"Ch…as if I care." Sanzo mumbled a few curses under his breath and turned on the door knob before Himeno could even stopped him. 

"Way to go, Sanzo." Goku commented chirpy, leaping onto his feet to follow the blonde in. 

"Gomenasai Himeno San, my friend here is a bit impatient." Hakkai explained apologetically to the poor secretary before he followed the rest in. 

As the ikkou walked into the office, they excluding Sanzo was impressed by how big the office was_. It is big enough to be two studio apartments._ Was Hakkai first thought. _And the view outside is magnificent._ Sanzo just flopped himself onto the stylish, silvery sofa which he spotted immediately. 

"Hakkai, come look at this. The view here is great." Goku gapped in awe as he pressed his face against the windowpane to get a closer look. 

"Ahem…" Someone coughed. Someone with blonde hair, green eyes and an angelic smile plastered to his face behind the big desk said casually, "I see you all have made yourself very comfortable now." He was non other than Seguchi Tohma himself. 

The foursome then realized that they were here for a purpose. "Gomenasai, Seguchi san." The brunette bowed before he continued. " We are here to discuss our contract." 

"Hai. I have prepared the contract. Please take a look." NG president gave them an eye-squirting smile before he stood up from his seat and joined the rest at the sofa area. "So have you thought of a group name yet?" He settled himself next to Sanzo. _I always have a thing for blonde. _

"Aaa…Gravitation." Gojyo answered as he closed the contract and threw in down onto the coffee table in front of him. "Hakkai, it is too much words. You take care of it." He grumbled and sat back. 

_Gravitation ne…interesting. Let see if it can change your destiny then. _

"Ne Hakkai, me too." Goku looking very dazed from all those reading. "Those readings make me hungry again! Haraetta!" Followed by a very loud rumbling noise coming from a certain brown haired tan youth. 

_Mmm…he is so like a certain chocolate haired chibi with a pink toy that I know._ Seguchi smiled. 

"Hai Hai." Hakkai answered in defeat as he flipped through another page. 

Noticing an ashtray on the coffee table, Sanzo dug into his pocket and took out his red packet of Marlboro. He lit it and soon was exhaling and inhaling to kill time. He had no preference for anything, he just wanted to finish with it and get out of here. 

"I guess that should be alright, Seguchi san." Hakkai said he closed the booklet of contract. "But as in the contract stated here, all promotions and recording will be handed by our manager and producer. Demo, we don't have neither one." 

"Daijoubu, I got the perfect people for your band. I guess they will be arriving any minute now. In fact, they both volunteer for it." Seguchi took a look at his expensive watch and flashed the Ikkou his trademark angelic smile. 

_Don't this guy ever get angry or show slight irritation? He just smiles at everything. Definitely so unlike the other blonde._ A certain redhead stared at his would-be boss intently and back to Sanzo who was still puffing away. 

Then suddenly, the door opened and in burst two people arguing. "That is my parking space you know. I came first." A tall, slender and handsome minister in black with smooth raven hair and a pair of mismatched eyes cursed angrily. 

"Haha…the winner gets all you know. Too bad." A jet-black haired lady dressed in a white suit with a revealing front showing off her full bosom sashayed her way in after the raven-haired bishounen sneered. 

Sanzo dropped his cigarette and Goku's eyes widened. "What?!" Both of them exclaimed as soon as they had noticed the incoming company.

Owari~

Next chapter : Guess who coming to join "Gravitation" band family ne??? hehe...

=============================================================================================

A/N: This is not going to be a Gravitation crossover but the Gravitation characters will pop in once in a while cos' they worked in the same place. But it will be interesting to see who will win in a shoot out between Sanzo and K san eh hehe...

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

*Goes back to her messy desk to sulk in her tons of assignments*


	5. What a busy day

I know I know... I gotta be shot for updating after such a looong time and such a short chappie too I m so so so sorrie..... ettoo... as you know being a student is just so tiring... it is always reports, assignments and exams sighz.... Banzai to all students out there... gambatte yo!

Got this idea from somewhere but i can't remember where (see my memory failing... this is the results of getting old sighz...) so hope this is still readable despite the fact that it is so poorly written.

And sankyuu so much for those reviews and here are my so late thanks, hope you guys still remember me, if I miss you out in my reviewers thanks do drop me a note cos' some of my reviews had been turning up missing :

**Vermillian san**: BINGO! You are so right about those two. Gomen ne if this chappie is not what you had expected.

**UltraM2000** san: Mmm... you haven't update a fic for quite some time? Been busy with your study too? Anyway thks for thos encouraging japanese inserts.

**Tensai Ka chan**: Hahaha... that's the short nick I gave you on ffnet hehe... =D And hey really tks a lot for the DN Angel that you had sent me... ARIGATOO! O and OMEDETO TANJOUBI! See I remember your bday not like someone else ne... Ch...

**Am1-13th san**: Ami chan, yes yes they are Saiyuki band... kakkoi (cool) ne...

**Sanches san**: I like junk boys too but o well... majority wins. Glad you like this fic... tks. I promise I will do a better chappie next cos' this just too short i know ... gomen ne

**Kairi chan**: It's been a loooong time.... how have you been?

**YunCyn san**: Hai, it is the raven haired itan Homura and kuso baba Kanzeon hahaha....

**GinRyu chan**: O tks for the advise... I just started leanring japanese on and off so I am not very familiar with those terms but i really appreciate the comments. Cheers...

**Ethereal Tenshi san**: Epps... I got an angel reviewing my fic... hahaha... arigatoo...

**Fubuki san**: Glad you like the fic... yes I am secretly planning a shooting scene muhahaha...

Warnings: Too short a chappie?! (Thousands of apologies)

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Saiyuki (Damn!). They are solely properties of Minekura Kazuya sensei. This fic is written solely out of interest and too much daydreaming.

* * *

**Part 5 – What a busy day...**  
  
"Ah ohayoo, Goku. You have finally woke up. So that left only Sanzo san still sleeping. But he will be really pissed if we wake him up thou. Yare yare desu ne..." The bespectacled green eyed bishounen beamed as he pulled open the curtains to let the morning sun into the room.  
  
"Hai." Goku answered dazedly, eyes half opened. "Then I will go and wake Sanzo up." He yawned as he sat up on his bed half asleep.  
  
"Mmm..." Hakkai stood motionlessly with a shocked expression as he saw the half daze Goku walked out of the room.  
  
"I had this dream that I wake Sanzo up by make a lot of noises with the frying pan." Goku mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"I always wanted to do this...hahahaha..." Goku laughed to himself as he reached forward into the cupboard under the kitchen sink and took out something shiny. "Frying pan...frying pan..." He chanted as he made his way to another room.  
  
"Huh?" The brunette let out a worried look as he passed the little guy along the hallway. "Ano ... etto ... Goku...don't tell me you are sleep walking now?!..." The brunette let out a sigh and slapped his forehead.  
  
The door creaked open silently and a half awaken golden eyed boy stood at the door...  
  
The sleeping blonde on the bed jerked up suddenly when he felt another presence in the room. He turned and saw a chocolate haired youth in front of him. "O it's you, baka saru. What do you want?" He stretched himself and let out a yawn. When suddenly, Sanzo froze and stared at the shiny object that the boy was holding on his right hand, "Kn...i....fe...?" He let out a soft whisper as the boy approached nearer.  
  
Splashes of red...  
  
"Ano Gojyo, can you be more careful with your ketchup. You got some on me." The kind hearted brunette smiled as he wiped away the spots of red on his face.  
  
"Hai. Gomenasai, Hakkai." Gojyo answered apologetically.  
  
Meanwhile in Sanzo's bedroom, there is silence until the blonde himself started to speak, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh you are awake, Sanzo. Sighz... I failed this time." Goku answered dejectedly as he turned and made his way out of the room.  
  
"Ch..." The flaxen haired guy cursed annoyingly as he reached for his package of cigarette on his bedside table ignoring all the commotions that was taking place outside his bedroom now.  
  
"Oi saru, what are you doing with a knife this early in the morning? That definitely does not look like a table knife to me you know..." A red head shouted anxiously.  
  
Examining carefully what he was holding on his right hand, Goku rubbed his watery eyes and replied, "Huh? I thought I was holding a frying pan. It's so weird where had it gone to?"  
  
"Wait, Goku! Don't wave that thing at me." A horrifying scream was heard.  
  
"What are you talking about?" ...  
  
"Don't wave that in my direction, you baka saru!" With that, another terrifying scream was heard again.  
  
"Ano... the knife ... is fly...ing ..." The genius keyboardist pointed out as a drop of sweat tickled down his temple. 

--------------------

BANG BANG  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" A certain blonde shouted angrily.  
  
"You corrupted blonde. You will kill me by shooting so near!" Another certain redhead fumed furiously.  
  
"It's dangerous ne, Sanzo." A certain golden eyed boy whined, hand still not letting go of a certain spring roll with the other half held by a certain redhead.  
  
Crack  
  
"So do you really want to die so badly?!" The angry blonde threatened with a silver W&S in his hand aimed at the red-haired bishounen temple, trigger happy anytime.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne..." A certain perfectly calm emerald eyed gentleman smiled, quietly sipping away his cup of hot green tea.  
  
"Sanzo..." The boy pleaded with his big shinning golden eyes.  
  
"Wait... wait... Sanzo sama..." The redhead gulped. "Hai hai, there you go Goku chan, you can have the spring roll." He said nervously.  
  
"Sankyu!" The boy took the spring roll happily and popped it into his mouth and in a second, it was gone.  
  
"Why is it that I have to go through this everyday?!?! And why is it that you three had to stay here in my house?!?!" Sanzo sighed and put his hand over his head nursing a recurring headache.  
  
"Cos' Kanzeon san and Homura san said that we are to live together harmony to build up our group spirit desu yo." The spectacle bishounen answered cheerfully with a genuine smile that even the short-tempered Sanzo could not even muster enough anger to scold the benevolent mister.  
  
"Ch... those two...." Sanzo cursed as he walked to his couch and slumped into it. As usual, he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling and exhaling his only pleasure now. _I must not be in the right mind to agree to it then. I must be getting soft. This is just not me. Ch...  
_  
"Eh Sanzo, don't be such a miser since you live all alone in such a big house, might as well don't let it go to waste. So letting us come and stay is the best choice." Gojyo winked at the fuming lead singer.  
  
"I think you must really want to die a short life eh." Sanzo twitched and in an instant, flashed his precious silver gun into the redhead chest aimed straight at his heart. "This way you die a fast and painless death." The singer smirked at the shocked look of his victim.  
  
"Wait! Sanzo... I am only joking! Please, I still want to hug a gorgeous babe to sleep at bed!" The drummer gulped as he pleaded with his attacker.  
  
"Ch..."  
  
BANG

* * *

Gomen gomen I know this is a super duper short chapter but I am in the midst of tons and tons of reports and assignments with my exams coming soon so just in case you guys don't forget me... I updated a short chappie. 

I promise the next chapter will be a long long one with lotsa of humour, actions and singing.

Sanzo: Did heard you saying singing? Who's singing?

Ashura: Ano... you?!

Sanzo: Ch... you will sing aims gun at Ashura head

Ashura: gulps nervously Hai....

Hahaha... pls review and let me know if there is any mistake and stuffs... Arigatoo... Ja ...


End file.
